


It's you...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: For centuries, Magnus Bane endured constant heartache and lost all hope to find the one and only fated, when initials were engraved in black and gold on his skin and a physical connection was made... Who knew that everything would change on the boring meeting with the Clave...





	It's you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here is a soulmates story, to make your waiting for the ending chapter of my Winged protector more endurable. And yes, I know, I promised it by the end of this week, which is today, but I have a writer's block of sorts for that chapter ((((And I’m working on couple of other works, and I’m posting one of them now. 
> 
> So enjoy and don't be mad at me for delaying Winged protector)))) 
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, so forgive me for any grammatical or other errors;)

Meeting with the Nephilim… what could be worse than that? Trying to talk sense into arrogant, narrow minded Clave representatives, who behave like they own the world, when in reality it’s them who need the help of the Downworld, is infuriatingly annoying. Also, Magnus was feeling off for the last couple of hours, bad feeling clawing at his gut.

All in all, he was in no mood to negotiate with the Clave Council representatives, Inquisitor Imogen Herondale and the Head of the NYI – Maryse Lightwood. Since the very beginning, when Magnus saw Maryse among Morgenstern’s followers, he deeply disliked the cold-hearted, prejudiced woman. And now he had to sit there and endure her pointless droning about how the Circle should be stopped at all costs.

He looked to his left at the bored looking Brooklyn Vampire Clan Leader – Raphael. His friend shared ‘not amused whatsoever’ look with him. Magnus sighed and turned towards whoever was delivering this fatally dull speech. For another forty minutes, the High Warlock of Brooklyn tried his best to look interested in the speech, his mind miles away with his soulmate.

               24 years ago, his life got the glimmering of hope, when the mark appeared on the inside of his left wrist.

That day was one of the best days in his long life. For centuries, while he had no mark, he’d lost all the hope to find the person, who will truly care for him. He endured so much heart ache… He was especially wrecked by Camille, who destroyed his heart without hesitation or remorse. Because of this, he stopped believing in all the sayings about one truly fated for each person. He though that it was his luck to be one of the few poor souls that had no mark throughout their lives, doomed to be alone.  Yet, he was wrong.

The day he got his soul mark, he was in the company of his best friends – Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael. They were having drinks at Magnus’s loft, sharing stories of their long gone pasts. There was a moment, when Magnus thought his chest might burst from the strong wave of warmth and settlement, crashing into him. His drink slipping from the ringed, nail-painted fingers, Magnus was looking around with wide feline eyes. He heard Raphael gasp, and looked at his friend. Raphael, now joined by wide eyed Ragnor and Cat, looked at his wrist. Carefully, Magnus lifted his left hand and looked down. There, simmering with golden sparks, letters AGL were engraved in black on his pulse point. Initials of his fated one.

Tears of joy flowed down his cheeks, world becoming clearer and brighter at the realization that there was someone waiting for him. Magnus couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate. But there was more than a mark that bonded soulmates. Magnus knew, that from now on, they would share all the physical pain, so he tried his best not to get wounded in any way, to spare his fated one all the unnecessary pain. Well, as it turned out, among the two, only he was on this track of thoughts.

For some reason, Magnus always thought that his fated one would be a man, even though Magnus had no line between males and females. As years gone by, he had no doubts that his soulmate was, indeed, male. Judging from how frequently the person got hurt, Magnus figured his soulmate was a boy, who was loved by all the troubles in the world. For all these years, Magnus felt all of his wounds, from small cuts and scraped knees in first 10 years that he thought to be adorable, to agonizing, almost fatal, injuries that scared the Hell out of him and made his veins turn to ice, praying to all the Gods and Angels to save his soulmate in following years.

He tried his best to help the boy, using spells and potions to ease the pain he was going through. Also, his friends were there for him, calming down Magnus’s panic attacks and helping through agony both physical and emotional. And now, Magnus was a little concerned, aching all over, as if from exhaustion, and felt dread clawing at his heart. That meant that his boy was in trouble, and Magnus couldn’t do anything to help him.

He was unceremoniously torn out of his daydreaming by someone clearing their throat. Looking at the person, Agitry (Hmmm, Bigotry sounded suitable) or Aldetree or whatever his name was, Magnus raised his eyebrow. 

-Warlock Bane, we are ready to hear the decision of the Downworld Council on the matter. Are you willing to create the Alliance with the Clave in the war with Valentine Morgenstern and his followers? – sharing a look with Raphael, Luke and Meliorn, Magnus raised to his feet, feeling a little unsteady. Taking in a calming breath, he addressed the Nephilim

-We clearly share the enemy, but the risk for the Downworld is more lethal than for Nephilim. If we create an Alliance, the Downworld should be certain that the efforts would be coming from both parties equally – he managed to keep his voice steady, but on the inside he felt the exhaustion and distress of his mate intensify.

-I assure you, your concern is unnecessary, we will execute our duties in full force – Aldetree said, sharing a look with Inquisitor.

-Well then, if you’re certain, you will have the support of the Downwaargh…- he cut abruptly, as the wave of unbearable pain washed over him. Doubling over and weaving on his feet, Magnus tried to grab the edge of the table, but his body wasn’t following his bidding. He would’ve fell, but Raphael was there in an instant, catching him before he hit the ground.

-Magnus! – Raphael guided him in the nearest chair, seeing Magnus struggle for a breath.

               -Warlock Bane? – Aldetree’s voice cut through the haze clouding Magnus’s mind

-He is in trouble again? – Raphael asked him with the sympathy in his brown eyes. 

-Yes…No, not like usually – the High Warlock muttered, brows furrowed in thought - Something is wrong….aagh! – he clutched his stomach with one hand, fingers of the other paled, digging into his friend’s shoulder - very wrong…

-What’s going on? Who are you talking about? – Maryse Lightwood asked forcefully. Rolling his eyes, Raphael gave her a cold look

-His soulmate is very troublesome, the boy always gets in trouble and gets injured and beaten up almost every day. Sometimes I think he might be one of you, Nephilim, getting wounded and bruised while catching demons! – he didn’t miss the look of disgust passing through Marys’s face at the fact of Magnus’s soulmate being male.

\- I beg your….- Inquisitor started, but was interrupted by Magnus’s pained cry. Catching his breath Magnus groaned

-He’s… he’s fading…. aaagh! – as the next twinge eased, High Warlock froze, turning ashen, as he finally understood what he was feeling – By the Lilith, no, please no... – Violent tremor ran through his body, tearing a sob from deep within him - Raph... he’s dying… O God, he’s dying! - Magnus felt tears falling down from his, now unglamoured, terrified eyes.

-Dios…. – Raphael whispered and Magnus heard Nephilim’s gasp. Even though the Clave and the Downworld were not on good accords with each other, none of them would wish their most hateful rivals to lose their soulmate. Just as Maryse was about to say something, young Shadowhunter burst through the door. Irritated, Maryse glared at him

-What is so urgent, that you let yourself to barge in so rudely, Raj? – the Raj guy looked troubled, stuttering

-I’m sorry, but your children just portalled back from the patrol, and… - he trailed off, gaining the courage to answer the women, of whom he was clearly terrified. – Your son, Alec, he’s got deep gut wound…. They think he’s… that h-he won’t make it… - Magnus’s head shoot up. Gut wound. Alec… Lightwood… the initials! AGL! It was him, the Nephilim currently dying was his fated one. Magnus scrambled to his feet, swaying  

-It’s him Raph! – he whispered to his friend, then turned to the Lightwood matriarch. She looked lost and scared stiff for her son. Hmmm… Magnus might’ve misjudged her… But he had no time to ponder over it, he rushed to her, demanding urgently – I can help him! Let me help!

Snapping out of her stupor, Maryse ran towards the door, shouting

– BANE! After me, NOW!

Magnus and almost all of the council followed her. When Maryse and Magnus rushed into infirmary, Magnus stopped, rooting to the spot at the sight greeting him. Lying on the bed was the most beautiful creature Magnus had ever seen. The Warlock drank in the ethereal features in awe and he truly saw that Nephilim were indeed part-angel. Tall muscular body, dark hair, long lashes adoring fluttering lavender eyelids, plush rosy lips that looked sinful… The pained cry escaping said lips snapped him out of it, and he ran towards the bed

-Everybody, out of my way, move! I need space – he ordered in his High Warlock manner, trying to estimate the extent of the injury.

Freezing in shock for several moments, two young Nephilim, one dark haired girl, the other blond boy, who were closest to Alec, rushed out of Magnus’s way, but stayed as close to the injured boy, as was possible. Stepping closer, Magnus got a good look on the wound and his heart stumbled on itself, starting to beat rapidly after falling silent for a moment.

There was a deep gush in young man’s middle, blood pouring out of it with terrifying speed. The bleeding was strong, which meant the internal organs were damaged. And by the looks, it was infected by the demon venom. Magnus, probably, had mere moments to save his fated one. Blue sparks rushed from his fingers, surrounding young man and flooding into gaping wound.

-P-please, save my brother – a broken whisper from the girl reached Magnus. When he looked at her, Magnus saw desperation battling with hope in big brown eyes.

-I’ll try my best, darling – he reassured her, giving a small smile, although he felt dead form the inside. Another wave of pain made the Warlock wince. The blond boy groaned and the girl rushed to him.

-Jace! Shhh, he’ll be ok, you’ll be ok – she soothed him

-Izzy, I can barely feel him… out Parabatai bond, it’s fading – there was so much devastation in his voice, which Magnus could feel and understand perfectly, that he poured more magic into Alec. The bleeding stopped and venom was almost out of his system, but the gash was too stubborn to heal. Damn it! Because he was in pain as well, Magnus’s magic started to grow weaker.

-Magnus? – concerned voice of Luke reached his ears

-I can’t hold for much longer – Magnus answered – his pain has weakened me through our bond. Raph… - he outstretched his hand blindly in the direction of his friend and felt cold fingers clasp his hand without any hesitation or delay. Energy poured into his body, blue of his magic getting brighter and flow getting stronger as his friend shared his strength with him.

   Painfully slowly, wound started to close up, leaving pale scar on its place. Making sure that all the internal wounds were healed, Magnus lowered his arms, letting out relieved sigh. The tension in the Infirmary seemed to dwindle, everyone listening to the steady breathing of Alec.

-Thank you! Thank you so much for saving him! – sobbing, the girl, Izzy, rushed to him, gathering him into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever received in his long life. - We would never be able to repay you the debt… – shocked at her outburst, yet, warmed by the feeling, Magnus returned the hug as tightly

-Never fear, my dear. I guess it was as much for you as it was for me – he said, then tensed, realizing what words slipped his tongue. He knew how conservative Nephilim were, and probably Alec was still in the closet.

-You… - the blond boy uttered, giving him a scrutinizing once over – you said you felt him through your bond?

-Your name is Magnus… you’re the warlock… - Izzy trailed, and Magnus saw the exact time it all clicked in her mind – The High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane?! - Receiving a nod, she shared a look with the blondie and saw that his mismatched eyes were as wide as her own

-MB!!!– he exclaimed – By the Angel! It’s you!

-You’re his soulmate! – Izzy finished, rushing closer to the High Warlock once more, unceremoniously grabbing his hand, where his soul mark was. – AGL Jace! Alexander Gideon Lightwood!

-Nonsense! – the fierce voice of Maryse Lightwood startled everyone. – My son is not fated to a Downworlder, especially to a man! And not to Magnus Bane! – Raphael and Luke growled at her, moving closer to Magnus. Surprisingly, Izzy and Jace moved to stand protectively in front of the High Warlock as well, glaring at their mother coldly.

-Don’t you dare, Mother – Jace hissed

\- Enough! You will not ruin his life more than you already have! – Izzy said firmly. – He deserves to be happy more than anyone. He did everything for you and the Clave, he executed his duties impeccably, yet, it was never enough for you! You made his life miserable, enough for him to deny his own feelings and going against his true nature to please you. He will be happy, and if to make that happen I have to destroy or kill, I’ll do it!

-As will I – Jace said, daring their mother to disagree. – And it’s still not enough to convince you that he is, indeed, fated with Magnus, there is a way to prove it. Their marks are not completed yet. It takes one touch to finish and strengthen the bond. – The boy looked at Magnus, asking him to do it. Shocked, but nodding to him anyway, Magnus moved closer to the unconscious form of Alec, leaning down.

Carefully, as if Alec was made of the most delicate porcelain, the Warlock caressed his cheek with the feather light touch. Instantly, golden glow concealed their marks, completing the ones on their wrists, and painting the new ones on their left ring fingers. Wonder shining in his eyes, Magnus inspected his left hand.

 Mark on his pulse point was now completed by a red arrow, piercing through Alec’s golden-black initials. There, on the ring finger of the same hand, painted in gold, was a mark. It circled the finger like a ring, tiny runes of friendship, love, wedded union, as well as devotion, eternity and destiny were carved into it. Taking his time to look at each nook and cranny of the golden addition, Magnus looked at Alec’s hand.

Young man had the same golden runed ring on his finger, but the mark on his wrist was different. His initials, MB, were written in glittery blue, the colour of Magnus’s magic. Underneath the letters, there was the golden-emerald rose, the exact shade of his real cat eyes.

-By the Angel! – Maryse exclaimed, face ashen

-They are soulmates, Mother. Deal with it.

-They can’t be…  -Lightwood matriarch whispered.

-There is no doubt your eldest son is destined with the Warlock, Maryse. There is no point in denying it.  – Magnus, not liking the way Aldetree said the words, hoovered over Alec protectively

-Don’t you dare to misjudge or mistreat him because of whom he’s fated to, Nephilim. I will not let anyone hurt him because of me – he warned in cold voice, sending shivers down other man’s spine – I’ll stay by his side until he’s conscious and will talk to him to know his opinion on the matter. Until that moment, I’ll make sure no one will disturb him, you can be sure of that.

-We are not leaving Alec as well – Jace said, siblings moving closer to Magnus once again.

-I won’t leave my children here, alone with… -Maryse glared at Magnus pointedly. Magnus huffed sarcastically

-Here you go, and those people were talking about protecting and allying with Downworlders, yet they are disgusted by the idea of one being Nephilim’s soulmate, of the bond chosen by Raziel himself! – He glared back at Maryse the same way she did, resisting the smirk, tugging at his lips. –Or is it the fact that both me and Alexander are men, that disgusts you, Maryse?

-Such relationships are wrong and I’m sure Aleс understands that he will be done with this phase soon and will make the right choice – for a moment she saw something like uncertainty and sadness flicker in Warlock’s face, until he masterly hid it under mask of indifference

-I’m certain he will – he replied steadily.

-Well, with that settled, we will leave Lightwood family and Warlock Bane alone until Mr. Lightwood will come back to consciousness – Imogen said, signing everyone out of the room and following them, not without sending a doubtful look at the group left in the Infirmary. Magnus silently nodded to other Downworld leaders to go, seeing hesitation in the eyes of both Raphael and Luke.

When everyone left, Magnus could not stand upright anymore. Seeing his unsure steps, Izzy rushed to him

-Here, let me help – she offered, smiling softly at him and helping to sit

-Thank you, darling. – Magnus smiled at her weakly.

-You need some rest, you’ve exhausted your magic healing Alec – she said, concern clear in her eyes

-I think I’ll be ok for some time and I need to make another check of Alexander in about an hour or so, to make sure all the venom is out of his system and all the internal organs are functioning properly – Warlock’s eyes shone with gratitude, while he answered her. The girl was precious. No Nephilim prejudice poisoning her judgement, fierceness in protecting her brother, concern towards stranger… all of this showed how pure hearted she was. Magnus hoped that Alec will be like his sister, free of all this bigotry and stupidity Clave forced on young hunters. 

-Ok – Izzy answered. Shooting a glance towards her mother, who was standing at the farthest corner of the room, the girl whispered – don’t worry, me and Jace will guard you, while you’ll have a rest. No one will disturb you, I promise

-Thank you again, Izzy – he whispered back, then looked at her curiously – Izzy, short for Isabel, I presume? – at her nod, he smiled wider – Well, I do trust you, beautiful Isabel, and I can even trust blondie, if he’ll behave – he winked at her and she giggled, both receiving a disapproving look from grim looking Maryse along with ‘not amused’ look from blond Shadowhunter. Now, knowing that it was infamous Lightwood sibling in front of him, Magnus started to remember all the grapevine about them, that travelled through the Downworld.

>>> 

After talking to Isabel and Jace for long minutes and checking on Alec, Magnus drifted into sleep, sitting in the chair beside Alec’s bed, with his head rested on his arms that were placed on the bed. His beauty sleep was interrupted by the movement, sounding somewhere close to his head. Not sure how long he was out, the Warlock opened his eyes, trying to see what was going on. It was dark outside, which meant he’s been asleep for more than 3 hours. He was more exhausted than he’d thought.

Looking around, Magnus saw concerned Maryse, seated in the same corner she stood all along, and Jace, alert and guarding, at the side of his brother’s bed. Izzy was curled at Alec’s side, fast asleep. Brother and sister looked adorable and Magnus could not resist the smile, spreading on his face. Alec’s brows were furrowed, and he let out a soft groan. Instantly, Jace was by his side and Izzy startled awake from the softest sound of distress coming from their elder brother.

-What’s wrong with him? – Jace asked worriedly. Magnus just reached out, letting his fingers through Alec’s silky black hair in a calming manner

-Shhhh, my little angel, you’re ok, everything is ok – he said quietly in a soothing voice. Alec seemed to settle down. Feeling his heart swell at the knowledge that his touch could bring calm to the beautiful Nephilim, Magnus pushed his healing magic into Alec.

-It’s the aftershock, reaction to the demon venom and all the damage his body endured. Your brother will be fine, don’t worry, my magic will ease the pain and sedate him long enough for aftershock to pass. He’ll be awake in about 3-4 hours. – Magnus reassured them, smiling contently when Alec relaxed and, catching the bronze fingers caressing his cheek, snuggled into Warlock’s touch, his hold tight on the ringed hand.

-It looks like he can feel your presence near him. He relaxes whenever you two touch – Izzy said, smiling at how adorable her big brother looked, clinging to Magnus’s hand.

\- I, myself, feel calm and settled when he’s close. It is the part of a soul bond. When the mark first appears, the physical connection is established between fated pair. It is the first step for them to feel each other’s distress even if they’re haven’t yet met. That is the trigger that makes anyone search for their fated one as soon as possible, to make sure they’re safe – lowering down on the bed next to Alec, who immediately snuggled closer to his side, Magnus continued with the soft smile

\- When they find each other and after the first physical contact, the emotional bond is created. This is the second step, that lets them feel each other’s emotions to prevent and solve conflicts. It helps to keep the relationship together and make it stronger. But one can feel other’s emotions only if they’re in relatively close proximity. That is when the third and the last stage of creating complete soul bond comes in. After the feelings are strong and reciprocated by both parties, and they are willing to manifest the solid bond, it is completed by the act of physical and emotional unity… - Magnus looked pointedly, to make clear what kind of unity it is

-Making love… - Izzy says, nodding in understanding   

-Yes, that kind of devotion links their souls to each other and tunes the fated pair to each other. After the final stage is achieved, one can feel their soulmate both physically and emotionally, no matter the distance and can find the other in any circumstances, as they can feel how far or close they are to their mate. – Magnus looked at Lightwoods with the centuries worth of knowledge in his glamoured brown eyes.

-And they can go mad if and when their soulmate dies, or they die with them – the sharp voice of Lightwood matriarch broke the calm atmosphere of the conversation. She looked pointedly at Magnus, her eyes piercing through his soul.

-There are numerous situations when it does not happen… - Magnus was cut by a stern huff

-You know what I mean, Warlock – the she all but spit the last word – You’re immortal and he is not, why endure all the trouble?

-I know better than anyone that immortality is as much of a curse as it is a gift, Maryse. – Magnus answered her patiently, keeping his voice low and steady, moving a little away from Alec not to wake him while he answered her- Throughout the centuries, I’ve lost thousands of people who were dear to my heart, yet, I don’t regret any single heartbreak at the loss. I loved and lost, but never would I have it any other way. Feelings, both positive and negative, that what makes us alive. If you don’t feel anything, it’s not life, it’s meaningless existence – now his voice was more determined - And I live my life fully, with all the joy it brings as well as all the grief. I will not tear away that beautiful feeling of true love, just to escape the inevitable pain it’ll bring. I’m willing to go through it if Alexander will give me a chance and will share it with me. – Magnus stared into Maryse’s eyes for a long moment, as if both trying to burn a hole through the other.

-Why won’t you ask me then? – a quiet hoarse voice sounded from the side of Magnus, startling everyone. They all were so consumed by their heated argument that no one saw Alec wake, even Magnus, who was still holding his hand and sitting close to him, missed it.

-Alexander… - older man whispered, getting lost in stunning hazel eyes, that regarded him in wonder and awe.

-MB?... S-sorry, I don’t… I don’t think I know your name – Alec stuttered and blushed lovely shade of pink. Magnus barely held himself from cooing at how adorable the young man was.

-No hurt feelings, darling – Magnus definitely heard Alec’s breath hitch at the endearment – I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus Bane, the…

-…. High Warlock of Brooklyn – Alec finished for him, eyes wide in disbelief

-The one and only! – the Warlock winked, soft smile playing on his lips  

***

Alec was woken up by the feeling of loss of warmth he was snuggled to and a velvety voice sounding above him. The first thing that young man noticed, was that he was surrounded by the most pleasant scent, the combination of sandalwood and star anise, completed with the touch of rose. He felt warm fingers interlaced with his, and something cool and smooth like metal. Rings? Why so many? No one in the Institute wore much of jewelry and definitely not so many at once. Weird, Alec thought to himself, still having trouble with opening his eyes that rejected to follow his will. The voice he was hearing was unfamiliar, yet Alec felt drawn to it. Even determined and arguing, it sounded soothingly and young man felt somehow safe. Also, there was this warmth, engulfing him completely from within that wasn’t there before.

-… I’m willing to go through it if Alexander will give me a chance and will share it with me.

The sound of his name made Alec’s eyes snap open. He was greeted by the sight of an expensive looking silk that was of the color of red wine with golden threads, simmering in the dim light. Looking up, Alec saw the man, to whom that voice belonged, and to whom he was definitely cuddled, sitting right by his side. From his spot near stranger’s lap, Alec could only make out tanned bare chest, adorned with the various necklaces, as silk shirt’s buttons were opened almost all the way down, and NO, he did not have trouble breathing at the sight of the muscled abdomen. All of this made his head-to-mouth filter short-circuit and the words slipped his tongue before he could stop himself      

-Why won’t you ask me then? – he croaked hoarsely, not sure if it turned hoarse because of the ache he was starting to feel all over his body, or toned male abs covering almost all of his field of vision. He noticed his siblings, along with their mother, stare at him, startled. Izzy and Jace looked relieved that he was awake and ok, whereas Maryse looked like she swallowed something exceptionally sour. He did not look at his family for long though, turning to the mysterious man. Well, he definitely did not expect that the face of the stranger will be even more spectacular than his abs.

The moment he looked down at Alec, young man was thrown somewhere higher than Heaven, because the man in front of him was drop-dead gorgeous. Those cheekbones were to die for and the flawless lines of black kohl surrounding his eyes would make even Izzy jealous. And those eyes… those earthly-brown eyes were so soft and endless, you could spend hours looking into them and never be able to discover all the wonders hidden in their depth.

-Alexander… - the sound of his full name uttered breathlessly by the honey sweet voice made all of young Nephilim’s insides jump 

-MB?... – Alec asked, not knowing the name of the stranger, yet sure he should be his soulmate. - S-sorry, I don’t… I don’t think I know your name – he felt his face heat up. By the Angel, he was such a stuttering mess! Well, sue him! Anyone would stutter when faced with the gorgeous man.

-No hurt feelings, darling! I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced – Alec could swear his heart stumbled over itself at the nickname. If the endearment made his heart stop, man’s next words made it beat madly, as if trying to tear through his ribcage –I’m Magnus Bane, the…

-…. High Warlock of Brooklyn – Alec was so screwed. Of course, now he saw the obvious absence of runes on smooth bronze skin, extravagant outfit, all this jewellery that could be centuries old treasure…. How could he even hope that such glittery elegant immortal creature would want to do anything with him, dull, awkward mortal guy. But it shouldn’t matter, right? If they were truly fated, then the obvious gap in their worlds should not be the problem 

-The one and only! – Magnus gave him a wink and a warm smile.

-It’s you… I mean, you really are… we… – young Nephilim stuttered and huffed in annoyance by his inability to express words properly 

-I guess we are, but you can see yourself – Magnus said, gently squeezing his fingers and looking down. Following his gaze, Alec looked at their entwined fingers and slowly lifted them up. He shared another look with Magnus, who nodded in encouragement.  Turning older man’s wrist to see the mark, Alec inspected it closely. There were his initials and his arrows. Also, on the ring finger there was a mark, ring adorned with runes. Looking at his own wrist, young man saw the mark, each curve of which he knew so well, was now completed with the golden-green rose. He too, had the golden ring that glistened at his each movement.

-I’ve never seen marks like those before – Alec finally said, looking at Magnus who watched him intently.

-Each pair has their own unique designs and colours. For instance, your initials on my mark are black, like your runes, with golden glitter symbolizing angelic blood, and as I can guess, bow and arrows being your signature weapons? – Magnus raised his eyebrows.

-Yeah, I’m an archer, and they are of the exact shape and colour as on your mark. – Alec said, then asked curiously – What about rings?

-Ah, yes, I haven’t seen these in centuries. I’ve encountered such mark only once, when a warlock was fated to a Nephilim. I think it has to do with the fact that we, Downworlders, cannot bear Angelic runes, which might be a little troublesome if the Nephilim-Downworlder pair will decide to tie their lives by marriage…

-The wedded union, the rune might kill you – Jace said. Alec even forgot that there were his siblings and mother in the room besides him and Magnus.

-Yes, it might… It’s just a guess though, but this might be used instead of Wedded Union Rune.... Anyway, there is always a mundane way to marry the couple, if not in Shadow World traditions…

-I see you’ve thought about it plenty – Maryse scoffed, receiving a glare form Magnus and all of her children. Ignoring her, Alec turned back to Magnus, his eyes dropping to his own wrist before meeting warm brown eyes, in the silent question.

-Your mark reflects my personality perfectly as the mark I bear reflects your own. Blue stands for my magic – as if to demonstrate his statement, Warlock snapped his fingers, blue sparks waking alive, licking his fingers. Alec watched the blue flames, hypnotized by the elegance of those ring-clad fingers’ movements. – As for glitter, who doesn’t like glitter? The life will be boring without it – Magnus motioned at himself, to deliver the point. Truly, all of him was simmering in the light, glitter in his makeup, golden threads in his silk shirt… the handsome Warlock definitely was in love with glitter.

-I know right! – Izzy said, smiling – And you have to teach me to do make up as flawless as yours – she pouted, showing the best puppy eyes she could muster. Beautiful sound filled the room, along with Alec’s heart, when Magnus tilted his head a bit backwards and laughed. Alec couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sound of it. Magnus looked so young and carefree when he smiled or laughed like this, eyes crinkling at the sides and shoulders shuddering.  

-My dear Isabelle, centuries of practice made my technique perfect. I would gladly share some tips with you! – older man winked at her, and Izzy squealed and all but bounced on her place. Alec rolled his eyes, smiling at his sister. For him, she still resembled that little girl, full of dreams and expectations, with eyes shining brightly with excitement about what the life would bring. Yet, he wanted to learn more about the soul marks, so he asked

-And what about the rose? – he regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth. Magnus stilled for mere moments, all the mirth vanishing from his slightly widened eyes. Silence dawn on them, and after several moments, Alec said nervously – I’m s-sorry if I asked too much. You don’t need to… - he was cut by a soft voice

-No, Alexander, don’t apologise. It’s not too much, you have the right to know….  It’s just… - Magnus fell silent for several moments, his eyes wearily studying Alec’s face, then skipping at his family. Closing his eyes, Warlock sighed heavily – The rose has a personal meaning to me. It was favourite flower of my… my mother. – There was painful sadness in his voice and Alec’s heart broke a little

-I’m sorry- he whispered

-Don’t be… – Warlock smiled bitterly - It was centuries ago, and living for so long makes the burden a bit easier to carry. Never easy, but easier… - he fell silent for a long moment, deciding how to explain the other feature of Alec’s mark – And the colour is… It’s my warlock mark – he finally admitted sounding unsure and vulnerable. Biting at his lip, Alec was weighing his options. He wanted to see Magnus’s warlock mark, curious to no limit, but he saw that the older man had some uncertainty in talking about it.

-Magnus… – uttering his name for the first time felt so right for Alec – you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, it’s ok, I understand... – he squeezed bronze fingers with his pale once, needing to comfort older man. Squeezing his hand back, Magnus smile morphed into one of gratitude       

-It’s quite alright, I just… I hope you won’t think less of me – Magnus all but whispered the last words, closing his eyes.  After another steadying breath, he opened his eyes, and looked directly into Alec’s hazels. The sight that greeted him, made Alec’s eyes widen and his breath catch in his throat.

Otherworldly golden-green orbs were staring in his unsurely, as if afraid to spook him. Golden, slit-pupiled feline eyes were the most beautiful sight he’d ever beheld. Tentatively, Alec reached up his hand and carefully cupped older man’s face. Magnus nuzzled into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for several moments. When he opened them anew, the gold in them melted in the warmth of the gaze he gave to the young man.

Alec was speechless, not able to function under the spell of the moment. Maybe his silence dragged for too long, because it was interpreted in a wrong way. Suddenly, the gold and emerald specks turned firm and, closing his eyes to cover the pain piercing through them, Magnus turned away. Realizing his mistake, Alec framed High Warlock’s face from both sides, gently trying to turn him back.

-No, no, no… Magnus, I didn’t mean… you misunderstood my reaction… - he stuttered explanation, but Magnus ‘s eyes were tightly shut, refusing to look back.  – Please look at me – Alec pleaded quietly. Heavy breath left Magnus’s lips, before he opened his eyes once more, warm-brown colour this time and more guarded than before. – No, please, look at me – Alec repeated, trying to control his voice from wavering. After another long moment, looking intently into hazel eyes, and finding whatever he was looking for in them, Magnus dropped his glamour once more. Making sure older man will hear each word clearly, Alec spoke

-Magnus… I was just too lost in them and my brain refused to function – now Alec started to blush, but he continued anyway – I don’t care about that, if that’s what troubles you and, just so you know, I think they are beautiful, Magnus…. You’re beautiful…- at the fondness that filled each syllable and a soft bush, golden eyes softened and shone with barely concealed joy. A bronze hand covered one of Alec’s own, a tentative smile playing on Warlock’s lips

-You really are different from them all, aren’t you – he said huskily, wonder and respect radiating from him.

-I really hope so – young man smiled, his blush deepening, dangerously close to ‘walking tomato’ shade. He was saved (or was he really?) by his sister’s cooing and squealing

-By Raziel!!! It’s sooo sweet!

-I think Alec has just passed the ‘boiled crab’ phase – Jace said in mockingly, yet underneath the sarcasm, his voice sounded truly happy for his adoptive brother.

-I think it’s enough for the day, and Warlock Bane can leave. You wanted to talk to him, you did. Now, you can go – cold as always, Maryse raised to her feet. She looked like she was ready to throw Magnus out of the NYI herself. Magnus tensed, biting down his tongue in an attempt of restraining himself from a snarky comment. But it appeared that Alec had enough of that kind of attitude coming from his mother

-He’s not going anywhere – young man’s stern reply surprised Maryse

-Alec, the Warlock had used his share of Institutes hospitality, and no longer is welcomed here. – She looked about to explode, fists clutched to her sides, lips pressed in a tight line…

-I see – Alec said, and for a second, Magnus’s heart faltered, afraid that Alec will bend under his mother’s pressure, but he needn’t to worry, judging from the response of his young soulmate – If my fated one is not welcomed in the Institute, then this place is no longer a home to me. – Izzy, Jace and Magnus stared at Alec open mouthed and wide eyed, as if young man grew another head or two. Maryse looked about to pass out or barf, her face changing several shades of red, purple, blue and green, before turning ashen

-You can’t mean…. – she started, but was cut by fierce words of her son

-Mean what, Mother? Leaving? I am serious and fed up with all this bigotry and arrogance of the Clave. For years I’ve been in the closet and did my best for the Institute just to protect our family name, which, by the way, was tarnished by you and father almost beyond repair. By Raziel, you just told me several days ago about planning to marry me to a girl, completely ignoring the fact that I had a soulmate, and, even though I’m gay, I kept silent and bend under your pressure! And you know what, I say no more, I’m done! – He all but shouted, his body shaking with rage.

A soft touch on his arm made him look to the side, meeting concerned brown eyes. Relaxing at Magnus’s comforting gesture, Alec turned to his mother once more and spoke in calm voice

\- I won’t let you and the Clave take away my happiness with my soulmate, no matter who and what they are. Magnus is the man and a Warlock, and that fact just makes him more special to me, so deal with it! You are so prejudiced and narrow minded, that you let this bigotry stain the sacred bond, chosen by Raziel himself! I wonder, what rules are you and the Clave follow, if you go against your creator’s bidding?   

-You don’t even know him… - Maryse tried again. Huffing in annoyance, Alec stepped towards her, immediately missing the warmth of Magnus’s touch, but standing protectively in front of the older man

-Then I’m planning to, so Magnus is staying. If you have a problem with that, you can leave – the finality in his tone left no space for argument, dismissing Lightwood matriarch. Furious beyond measure, Maryse stalked to the door, turning towards Alec and Magnus right before storming out, giving them contempt-filled glare 

-You are in the wrong here, Alec. He is immortal. For those like him, mortals are just toys for their amusement, nothing more. Eventually, he will throw you away after he’s done playing his games, or when you’re old and gray, if he’ll even stay for that long, which I highly doubt. He will be more of a curse than a blessing from Raziel! – with that, she was gone, door cracking a little at the force Maryse shut it with. 

It seemed like with her, all of Alec’s resolve left him, chest tightening, breath hitching, eyes burning. He knew that his parents won’t be pleased or accepting of his sexuality, but never, even in the worst scenario, did he imagine his mother would be so disgusted by him. And it hurt. It hurt so badly that he found his chest heaving with silent sobs, that he desperately tried to suppress, first time in years.

-I’m going to kill that bitch! – Izzy hissed, rushing to Alec

-Chill, Iz. I don’t think anything might change Maryse, or Robert for that matter. They are too deep in the shit the Clave propagating. – Jace said, voice strained, but carefully controlled.

-Don’t listen to a word that woman said, big brother, we love you and are so proud of you for fighting for your happiness – Izzy said, hugging still shivering man.

-Yeah, we are at your side, buddy, no matter what – Jace joined them in a group hug. Alec was unable to talk through the lump in his throat, so he just stood there, surrounded by love and acceptance of his siblings. Even though he always felt safe with them, this time Alec felt his body and mind longing for comfort of different pair of arms. He looked behind Izzy, to see Magnus standing silently in the distance, eyes filled with the mix of suppressed rage, sadness and even vulnerability.

When Alec disentangled himself from Jace and Izzy, Magnus took a small, hesitant step towards him, Warlock’s arms opening and reaching out for the young man, but stopping mid-way, as if afraid of the touch being unwelcomed. But Alec knew what he craved, so he strode towards Magnus and buried his face in the crook of older man’s shoulder, arms sneaking around silk clad waist, clutching to him like to a lifeline. Strong arms wrapped around Alec protectively, drawing him close, one of Magnus’s arms hooking around his shoulders, the other resting on his nape, fingers brushing through his hair and softly caressing his skin. The tension started to bleed out of Alec, body stopping from trembling. Magnus sighed in relief that young man accepted provided comfort, but still felt unease clutch his heart

-Alexander, I-i… - he started quietly, moving away a little, to look into dazzling hazel pools – I would never do this to you… I’ve been through enough pain and waited for you for too many centuries… I will not let this slip. And if you’ll let me, I will take care of you and love and cherish you no matter what. I will do my best to be good to you and for you… – his voice died out brown eyes looking at Alec as if Magnus’s life depended on his decision.

-I trust you… it is all very new, but I… I want to try. – Alec said reassuringly, turning serious – It’s just… relationships, umm, they take effort

-I’m all for the effort – Magnus smiled, and tried his best to hold himself from kissing Alec. Though Alec seemed to think of it as well, as hazel eyes dropped to his lips, then moved back to his eyes again. They both froze, waiting for the other to make a first move, Magnus afraid of pushing too far, Alec not certain if he’s allowed to do that. The tension was shattered by exasperated exclamation from Izzy

-For Raziel’s sake, the boys are idiots! Kiss already!

So they did. They were not sure who leaned in first, but their lips met in a softest of kisses, just a light brush of lips against each other, yet filled with so many emotions and promises. When they broke apart, oh too soon, Magnus chased Alec’s lips, unable to keep away from young man. Alec in turn studied him for several moments before pressing their lips together once more, firmer this time and with less restrain on passion. Archer’s arms pulled older man flush against his body, longing to get the two of them as close as possible, forcing a soft moan from Magnus’s lips as he grabbed Alec’s neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

They kissed long and hard, tongues caressing one another, teeth tugging on swollen lips, until it was impossible to continue without breathing. Foreheads pressed together and lips mere inches apart, they breathed one air, trying to settle escalated beating of their hearts that seemed eager to meet outside of their ribcages.

-You never seize to amaze me, Alec – Magnus finally breathed into young man’s lips and was greeted by a joyful smile. It’s been only a day since they found each other, yet it felt so natural as if they lived together for years. In that short period of time, Alec surprised Magnus with all of his softness, sincerity as well as justice and determination.

-In good ways I hope – Alec said hoarsely, his thumb caressing Magnus’s bruised lower lip 

-In best ways, little angel – Magnus planted a chaste kiss on Alec’s nose, then on the corner of his mouth.

-Hmmm, darling, little angel… I think I’m enjoying myself too much – Alec said, blushing to the tips of his ears, but mischievous glint was dancing in hazel eyes. – It is only fair if I give you a nickname as well. To each of those.

-Well, you’ll need a lot of words, because I have so many for you… -Magnus sent him a flirty smile

-Oh, you have, haven’t you? – Alec inquired in the same flirting manner as Magnus did

-Yes I have. For starters darling, little angel, sweetheart, handsome…. – Warlock counted

-Mags, baby, honey, gorgeous… - Nephilim echoed. Golden feline eyes sparkled in amusement, with a tinge of competition to it

-Sayangku, manisku, hatiku – Magnus said softly, looking Alec in the eyes

-What does that mean? What language is this? – hazel eyes shone with genuine curiosity

-It’s Indonesian for my dear, my sweet and my heart… - older man explained bashfully

-Indonesian?  - now even more curious, young man looked at his fated in excitement

-Yes, manisku, I was born in Batavia, Dutch East Indies at the time, or nowadays Indonesia, in the 17th century. – At that information, Alec’s eyes widened

\- 17 century?! Wow! – Jace exclaimed. They both forgot that there were three Lightwoods in the room, not only Alec. Both of his siblings were watching them shamelessly, as if watching some kind of mundane drama series 

– You did wait for Alec for too long, didn’t you – Izzy asked, awestruck.

-Oh, I truly did. And I think I fell for your brother in last 24 years, praying for him to be safe and using healing spells – there was no mockery, but so much adoration and content in his voice, that Alec hid his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck again, trying to cover his overheated face from his siblings. Underneath him, he felt Magnus’s chest vibrating with the chuckles and cooing about how adorable young man was.

-Ok, I think we better go and give you two lovebirds some privacy – Izzy said, tugging Jace along with her and out of the Infirmary. After some time of nestling in Magnus’s warmth, Alec looked at him, and smiled sheepishly

-Sorry, ummm, for all the trouble and pain I caused you for all these years… - young man looked truly sorry and concerned

-No worries, little angel, it was so worth it and I won’t have you any other way – Manus caressed his cheek caringly and softly smiled. The answering smile was stunning as hazel eyes landed on his lips

-Can I… I really would like to kiss you – the face of young archer burned deep red

-I’m all yours, sayang, for as long as you’ll have me – Magnus said softly, leaning closer

-Always… - a whisper left soft lips, before they crushed with Magnus’s in a toe-curling, passionate kiss.    


End file.
